hearts of fire: four and tris
by whenimaflower
Summary: this is my tris and tobias fan fiction. its my first fan fiction ever. its more romance then adventure, but i hope you like it. if you have any suggestions please let me know, id like feedback. :) (ch 4 is a year later)
1. Chapter 1: berries

**In an alternate ending to Divergent where Jeanine is killed by Tris after she saves Tobias from the simulation. Eric was forced to step down and Tori is in his place, she works part time with Tris in the tattoo parlor. Tris didn't kill Will, and he's dating Christina. Uriah and Marlene are dating and Zeke and Shauna are dating too. **

**Chapter 1: Berries**

"Get up you lazy lump!" someone is shaking me, Christina. "You have to get ready for work". "I'm getting up, geez!" I get up and pull on my black jeans, combat boots, and a scoop neck t-shirt that just shows of my tattoo, tying my hair up in a sloppy bun. I check the time; I have just enough time to catch Tobias as he walks down to breakfast, before he goes to work in the control room. As I walk down to the street I know Tobias will be coming down any minute, I see him, tall and strong. I run to him and he smiles picking me up in his arms and kissing me. I love the feeling of his lips on mine, the way we just seem to fit together. With my hands on his muscular back and his supporting me at my waist. "Haven't seen you in a few days" I say. "Sorry, I've been working late." We walk to breakfast hand in hand. We sit at our normal table with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will and Christina. Everyone is laughing at something Uriah just did. "Hey, you two free tonight?" asks Zeke. "I think so". "Great, after dinner we're all going out to play capture the flag". "Cool".

When we're done eating I kiss Tobias goodbye and run down to the tattoo parlor, Tori is already there. "morning" I say "hey" she says smiling, "I can work until 2 but I have a meeting with the other leaders, so would you mind covering doe me and then you can close up early, say 3:30 maybe?" "Sure I say, walking over and setting up my station.

It's a slow day, and it feels even slower once Tori leaves. At 3:30 I close and decide to go see if Tobias can get off, seeing as he's been working such long hours.

When I get to the control room Tobias is teaching a new Dauntless how to maneuver the cameras. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" he says once he sees me. "Tori let me close up early, and I wanted to see if you could get off" "yeah, let me just finish teaching him this and we can go". I smile; finally we'll have some time to ourselves.

He finishes up and we head out. It's starting to get chilly so Tobias puts his arm around me and pulls me in close, I can feel the warmth radiating out of him. "So what are we going to do?" he asked. "Um well I didn't think that far ahead I just wanted to see you" I smile up at him. "I want to show you something then" he says, placing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

We've been walking 20 minutes before I notice where were going, the fence. "It's just past here" he says smiling. We slip through a small gap in the fence and come to a large rowed cluster of large bushes. The must have been planted by Amity. Tobias walks over to one of them, and comes back with a hand full of berries. "What are they?" I ask, we never had berries in Abnegation. "I always forget your lack of food knowledge" he says smirking and kisses me. "Here just try one, they're blackberries." And he pops one in my mouth before throwing the rest into his. It's sweet and juicy. I walk over to another bush and pick some more.

"Hey, Tobias, catch" he turns and opens his mouth and I throw a berry at him, it hits his nose and he catches it in his mouth, smiling. "Your turn" I open and a berry flies right into my mouth. We run up and down the rows of bushes throwing berries into each others mouths and laughing.

He chases me down one of the rows pelting me with berries and finally catches me. He picks me up and twirls me around, holding me tight. He sets me down and kisses me gently, but I don't want to let him go, it's like our lips were made for each other. I keep kissing him, my hands on his muscular back and arms wrapped around my waist. He surfaces just long enough to whisper a gentle "I live you Tris" into my ear and I smile into his chest, before kissing him again.

He moves his hand down so that they rest just above my waist band, slowly creeping his thumbs under my shirt as he kisses my neck. And my hands flutter under his shirt resting on his abs. his hands slowly ride up my back as he kisses my neck and forehead and then my lips. I slide his shirt up as high as it will go without taking it off and held his warm torso to me, feeling his breath on my neck and his heartbeat on my chest. He lifts his arms and I slide his shirt over his head and discard it on the ground behind us. His hands are warm on my back as we kiss, his fingers tucked under my bra straps. His thumbs gently moving across my shoulders.

He pulls me down on him as he lies back separating our mouths for as little time as possible. I tuck my arms under his shoulders as he rests his hands on my stomach.

I suddenly become aware of how small I am, and how flat me chest is. Maybe he can sense my thoughts because he pulls me in and whispers "you're beautiful" before placing his lips on each one of my bird tattoos in turn. I tense for a moment still feeling self-conscious but his warm breathing on my neck and the gentle warm tickling feeling of his fingers on my stomach calms me.

I love him and I whisper it into his chest, kissing his neck. Next thing I know he has slipped my shirt over my head and we've rolled over so he's looking down at me. I give him nervous simile "you're gorgeous" he says glancing down at me and I blush, pulling him in for another kiss. I wrap my arms up around his neck, not allowing up to get more than a few inches apart, not wanting the warmth between up to dissipate. I see my watch as I kiss him over again, it's already 5:30, "we have to head back or well miss dinner". "Who cares about dinner he smiles into my neck. "We do, if we're going to win capture the flag tonight." "Fine" he sighs, kissing me one last time before pulling me to my feet.

We put our shirts back on and he wraps his arm around me shoulder, drawing me in close and kissing me gently, his hand running through my hair before we started walking back for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Capture the Flag**

When we get back I tell Tobias I'm running back to Christina's and my dorm to grab a jacket "I'll see you in a few minutes at dinner" I say kissing him quickly before running off.

When I walk into the rom Christina and I share, I see her and Will kissing very animatedly on Christina's bad. I smirk, "um hey guys…I don't mean to interrupt" Christina scowls at me and will blushes, embarrassed "we need to head down to dinner" I say apologetically. I grab my jacket and they follow me out holding hands.

Once we've finished dinner we talk for a few minutes, letting our food digest before we head out. Once its dark we all get up from the table and start running to catch the train. Uriah and Zeke both have huge bags slung over one shoulder, no doubt carrying paintball guns.

We get to the platform just in time to see the front lights of the train appear around the corner. We start running, and Tobias jumps on before me putting his hand out to pull me up into a hug and kisses me "ready to win?" he smirks. "Course" I smile back looking up into his dark eyes.

"alright, how about you two" Zeke points at Tobias and me, as he hands a gun to each of us "with Christina and Will, verses Shauna, Uri, Marlene and I" "if you're eager to loose" Tobias smiles. "Well see about that, four" Uriah yell grabbing Marlene's hand and jumping out, Zeke and Shauna follow, taking their flag.

We wait a few minutes, and then the four of us jump out too. "So where should we put the flag?" asks Will. "We could bury it" says Christina. : no it has to be visible" says Tobias. "Four, give me the flag, I have an idea". He gives me the flag and I run to the fairest wheel. I start to climb, Christina shouts up at me, "what are you doing?!" "I'm going to hang it on the top!" Once I've reached the top I secure the flag be tying it to one of the poles that extends across it.

As I start to climb back down I stop every few feet to look for the other flag. I'm almost a quarter of the way down when I see it. It looks like its hung in midair, then I realize what it's near, the Hancock building, the zip line!

I climb down as fast as I can. When I get to the bottom I grab Christina's hand "come on, I know where it is" "where?" says Tobias looking almost jealous that I hadn't chosen him. "You won't like it, you stay here with will". And I pull Christina and we start running to the Hancock building. "Where are we going?" she asks her breath heavy. "You'll see".

We get close and I stow down creeping from building to building. Shauna is guarding the door. Christina rolls out from next to me and shoots Shauna in the leg and shoulder and I reach around the corner of the building and shoot her stomach and chest. She slumps over, she's fine but she can't shoot us. I take Christina up the elevator our guns ready, there's bound to be someone else at the top. Christina and I each place ourselves in the front corners of the elevator so when the doors open it will look empty.

And sure enough when the door opens there's Uriah pointing a gun in at the open elevator. For a second he looks confused. And the next second Christina has slid out onto her stomach and is shooting up at Uriah's chest. But not before he has time to shoot, he hits me in my shoulder missing Christina. It's not bad, the pain will be gone in a few minutes, but it will leave a burse. He slumps over, "here help me with him" I pull on his arms and Christina grabs his leg. We pull his into the elevator and send it back down to the ground floor.

I walk over to the cable, perfect, they left us two harnesses.

I start to strap Christina into one when I realize something, how will we get down at the bottom with no one there to catch us? I search the roof for something to use, and fine a rope.

I finish strapping Christina in "part way down you'll have to pull the breaks to grab the flag". "Alright" she looks a little scared but I can see the excitement in her eyes.

I let her go, I hear her gasp but she doesn't scream. After a few second I hear her screaming, she got the flag. Once is seems like she's has a sufficient amount of time to get down I strap myself up and jump off. I spread my arms and close my eyes, I feel like I'm flying. When I hear Christina calling my name I reach back and pull my break. Christina left a rope tied to the chord for me, I unhook and scramble down. Zeke comes running toward us "damn you guys! I thought our spot was so good!" "Sorry Zeke you lose!" Christina shoves the flag in his face.

We walk back to the fairest wheel; we can see three fingers in the distance, Tobias and Marlene supporting Will. Christina runs over to them. "Zeke shot him three times in the leg he'll be fine in the morning just bruised" says Tobias gently sitting will down and walking over to me. "You should be in Erudite that was a smart move you pulled pack there." And he kisses me running his hands through my hair. "Alright you two, we have to go collect the others, so save your lovely dovy pish posh for later" "fine" I say pulling away from Tobias.

Christina and Marlene steady Will and we all walk back to the Hancock building to collect the others. Uriah is still in the elevator where we left him but Shauna is leaned up against the wall holding her stomach.

Zeke walks to the elevator and starts shaking Uriah till he wakes up. He wraps his arm around Zeke's shoulder and I support Sauna and we walk back to the train platform. Luckily by the time we get back to the tracks everyone seems to be able to walk on their own. Those of us who weren't badly injured jump onto the train first to help everyone else.

We all slump back on the wall of the train, suddenly exhausted, and without warning we all start laughing. Capture the flag is always fun, especially with Dauntless. "How do you always win?" Zeke crosses his arms and glares at Tobias. "Because I always have Tris" he smiles, pulling me to his side, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: shower**

We get back to the Dauntelss sector, we split up. "I'm going to Four's for a bit, I'll see you later" I wave to Christina who walks Will back toward our dorm. "Who said you could come back to my place?" says Tobias pulling me in close with one arm and kissing me. "I did" and I kiss him back with a smile. He kisses my neck, his breath warm on my skin, and his arms wrapped around my waist, strong and gentle then he bends down and grabs me behind my knees picking me up. And I kiss him, laughing at romantic and funny he can be when no one else is around. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him and them resting my head on his shoulder. He's strong his hold never shifts, keeping me tight to his chest, our warms shared.

He carries me back to his apartment "would you mind grabbing my key?" he kisses my forehead. "Where is it?" "My pocket" I smile while I kiss him. I take my arm from around his neck and feel his pockets for the key. Finally slipping my hand into his back pocket, and taking long that needed. I unlock the door and he carries me in, kicking our shoes off.

"How'd you get so dirty?" he asks me between kisses. "The fairest wheel was oily and I slipped jumping off the train." Well let's get you cleaned up." He carries me into the bathroom barely letting our lips part. I rub my dirty sleeve on his face, "oh no, now your dirty too" he puts me down without letting our bodies separate. He lifts my shirt over my head and I blush, "are we sharing a shower?" I ask placing my hands on his chest and looking up into his dark eyes. "It would save water" he says with a smirk, "and time" I add. "Though I mean if you don't want to…" it's too late my hands are already riding up his back, raising his shirt over his head.

My fingers flutter over his belt buckle for a moment before I undo it he steps out of his pants, and pulls me close. I put my hands back on his chest, I can feel it expand with every breath and his heart beat under my fingers. He slides his hands into my back pockets. I kiss him and then rest my head on his chest I can feel his fingers brush against my stomach as he unsnaps my pants and tucking his fingers in my belt loops, slowly guides them down.

He kisses me running his hands through my hair, then steps back and looks at me. Tobias reaches over and turns on the water. He plugs the tub but let's he shower run.

Were in our underwear now, taking each other in. as if a light has just been turned on and part of him that was always in shadows is now in view. His boxers are a simple gray; they suit him, complementing his figure whilst not distracting my eyes from the rest of his body. My own underwear are a deep blue, matching my bra, once again the feeling of smallness washes over me, my awareness for how young I look, how flat my chest is and how my body has no curves.

I drink him in seeing every muscle and every hidden part. Form the smudge of dirt I rubbed on his face, down to the subtle V shape extending from his abs, and pointing to the top of his boxers. I can see parts of his boxers. I can see parts his faction tattoo wrapping around the sides of his arms and waist.

I don't want to look into his eyes; I don't want to see his disappointment. But when I finally do, I see no disappointment, as his eyes skirt over my body again; I see a longing, desire. We catch each other's eyes, and I see an almost questioning look in them, as though he is asking me for permission, asking if I'm sure. And I remember almost everything I have done with his is a first for both of us. I look into his eyes, the sound of the bath being filled barely penetrating the back of my consciousness. I nod, looking directly into Tobias' eyes. The feeling of desire I had been feeling for him a moment ago is rekindled into a forest fire. I can hardly hold it I, and I wrap myself in his arms, I want to be close to him, I want to feel his body on mine, our hearts beats to touch. I kiss him. I don't think I could get enough of him. I feel his finger on my back and my bra loosens, undone I slide mu hands down his back still kissing him, and slip my fingers under the waist band of his boxers.

He hooks his fingers on the sides of my underwear and guides them to my knees letting them fall. I release him from my grasp and our lips part, he holds out his arm gesturing to the tub "ladies first" I giggle. I step in and he takes his boxers off and follows. The tub is almost full so Tobias lets it drain partially so we can leave the shower running. We glance at each other, but neither of us wants to stare.

I take the bar of soap at the side of the tub and rub it between my hands, letting it foam. I clean the dirt from Tobias' face, smiling at him. I feel safe with him, I know he loves me, I would never have believed someone if they told me I would be doing this a few months ago. Now that it's actually happening it feels right, that Tobias be the first to see me like this. I take the rest of the foamy soap on my hands and rub it on his chest, watching as it falls down his body with the water cascading over his back and head.

He closes his eyes as I touch his check then slide my hand down his neck and chest. I pull him in for a kiss, the bathroom is steamy and hit, and our kiss is passionate and aggressive. It's not like most of the kisses we share, its more intimate, I feel like I can't get enough.

We turn so I am standing under the water; Tobias takes the soap in one and my arm in the other. He starts to clean the dirt off my hand lightly, the feeling of his rough skin so gentle and warm on mine.

I turn to face the falling water, feeling it hit my face and roll down my body. Tobias presses up against me, his chest raising and falling against my back. I run my hands through my hair, pulling it around so it hangs over my right shoulder exposing my tattoo and he kisses my neck. "You're beautiful Tris" he says with a whisper his hands on my hips. I run my fingers through my hair again and lean my head back on his shoulder. "Beautiful" he says again into my neck.

His hands move up to my chest, I shudder, the last time someone touched me like this was when I was kidnapped and taken to the chasm by Al and Peter. This time is different though, its Tobias, and I know I'm safe, he would never try to hurt me. I lean my head back and kiss him; he smiles down at me, looking down the front of my body.

He moves his hands lower, below my navel. I feel my checks go red. I'm nervous, he moves his hands lower and inhale quickly, almost as if in pain. "Tobias" I sigh and turn back around toward him looking at my feet. I feel ashamed, but I know I'm not ready. "Tobias I…" but I can't say it. "Hey" he says placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look into his eyes, but I can't. I look back down at my feet "Tris? Hey". "Tobias I'm sorry", I feel like I might cry, I feel like I let him down. "Tris, look at me" I'm reluctant but I look into his eyes, they're dark and beautiful. "I love you, no matter what, nothing will ever change that. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. If you want to slow down we'll slow down, if you want to wait well wait. I would never want to ruin what we have" he pulls me in close to his chest. I hug him tight; he kisses the top of my head. This feels right, being this close to him "I'm sorry". "Don't be" he puts his hand on my check and I cover it with my own. "I love you" I kiss him, "I love you more" he says with our foreheads touching.

He reaches behind me and turns the water off, and then grabbing our towels from the counter. He wraps mine around me, kissing my forehead as he does so, his fingers warm on my shoulders.  
He wraps his own towel around his waist then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Tobias stop!" I say hitting him playfully on the back, though I can't help but laugh at him. "Towels aren't make for this!" "So?" He says with a smile placing my down on his bed and kissing me. I put my hands on his chest as he leans over me.  
"I have to go to work in the morning" I whisper, our lips only a few millimeters apart. "Fine" He sighs with a tone of exasperation. He lets me up and I put on my underwear, so does he "can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" I ask. "If you want" he smirks "but if you ask me I'm kind of against the whole shirt idea". I hit him again and walk over to his dresser taking out a gray shirt that is way too big for me.

I crawl into his bed "oh so now you're staying over are you?" he laughs "just giving yourself permission to do everything today aren't you"/ I smile "yep". I've stayed as Tobias' before, more often lately, I love sharing a bed with him. I love waking up with his arms around me, and his breathing calm and peaceful. "Well you do, of course know what happens to people who do things without permission, right?" his smile makes me suspicious, and rightly so. "They get attacked" and without warning he jumps on me and starts ticking me.

I can barely breath, I'm laughing so much, "Tobias!" I try to fight back but it's no use. "Tobias I have to go to work in the morning, if I go to work tried I'll get fired for giving people the wrong tattoos.

"Fine" he kisses me and rolls over to lie next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my hand on his bare chest feeling his chest rise and fall. "I love you" I say "I love you too, Tris" and he kisses me on the top of my head, and with that I can feel my eyelids drop, within a few minutes I'm asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up before Tobias, gently removing his arm from around me and getting up to shower. It's early and he had a late night so I know that he will be asleep for at least another hour or more. So I get ready and prepare to start an early day at work. Before I leave I see that on our nightstand Tobias has left me a note, he must have put it there when he got back last night, when I was already asleep.

Happy anniversary love,

Meet back here before dinner?

-4

I smile, I had almost forgotten. I grab a pen and add a '+6' to his note to let him know I saw it, and kiss him on the forehead before I leave. It's a slow day at work, which is good because I'm so distracted trying to think of something I can do for Tobias tonight. At lunch I eat with Christina, and I ask her if she has any ideas. She gives me a smug expression, "well you know what I think you should give him, don't you?" and I do, she always says I haven't fully got over my fear. I think about her proposal for a minute and then I realize that she's right. It's been over a year, I couldn't trust Tobias more. Maybe it's time. As I think about it more I realize that I'm ready and I have been for some time now. Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face, "hey, what's going on in there?" "You're right" I say. "About what?" "I'm ready, tonight is the night" and I hug her before running out of the dining hall to get back to work, leaving Christina with a perplexed expression.

I leave work around four, and head back to our apartment. I'm surprised that I'm not nervous, and this proves to me that I am in fact ready for this. When I unlock the door I'm taken aback to find that Tobias is still home. "hello beautiful he says, coming to great me at the door he pulls a busy of roses out from behind his back and hand s them to me, "happy anniversary" he says handing them to me and wrapping his arm around my lower back pulling me in. I kiss him more passionately that I normally do. And when we pull away he looks a little taken back but he smiles.

As we walk into our place and i put my things down in the living room he comes up and hugs me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder and kissing my neck gently. "So I figured that we could grab dinner and bring it back here and have a little movie night, nothing to special, unless you had something else you wanted to do?" he says. I turn my head and give him small kiss. "I'm not really hungry, I had a late lunch with Christina" "alright, then we can just hang here and watch movies, if we get hungry I think we have some food in the pantry". I turn to face him, our bodies so close that when we both breathe we touch; I put my hand on his chest and look down at his body, "I have something for you". I turn back to my things and dig through my jacket pockets. I pull out a small thin box that I made up earlier, before leaving work. I turn and hand it to him. He gives me a questioning look but opens it, he unfolds the paper inside and I see his eyes flit across it reading it quickly.

"Tobias Eaton, I love you more than anyone, and I am ready"

He folds it back up still looking down at his hands, and finally he looks back up into my eyes. "I'm ready" I say. And I am, I couldn't be any more ready than at that moment, I'm ready to become his and to become one with him.


End file.
